This invention relates generally to arming mechanisms for air dropped munitions and more specifically to an environment sensing safety system for such arming mechanisms.
Airborne munitions offer a unique challenge for those who design and construct such devices to provide a reliable arming mechanism yet one which can be maintained in a safe condition while being transported to its final destination. The high performance delivery systems utilized today, cause an arming mechanism to undergo vector forces not thought possible a decade ago.
In order to provide an appropriate arming mechanism, virtually all sciences have been approached trying to establish a system that provides the ultimate in safety and reliablity.
Mechanical systems have been suggested utilizing lanyards, springs, falling balls and cams. Electrical systems have been tried utilizing batteries, motors and printed circuits, to point out a few. However, each of the prior art arming mechanisms has shown itself to be lacking in meeting the desired goals of maximum safety and reliability combined with a reasonably low cost.
The instant invention provides a munitions arming device that meets the safety needs of munitions carried aboard high performance airborne delivery systems while continuing to maintain a high degree of reliability, while still capable of being manufactured at a low cost.